1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a chargeable tape printing apparatus, a tape printing apparatus charger and a tape printing apparatus charging system using the tape printing apparatus and the tape printing apparatus charger.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, many kinds of chargeable electronic apparatuses and chargers have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.SHO64-60232 discloses a charger for an electronic apparatus comprising a case and a rectifier provided within the case. A fitting section is formed in the case so that an electronic apparatus may be mounted therein. A pair of charging contact pieces, which are movably supported in the insertion direction of the electronic apparatus, are disposed on the bottom of an insertion concave section thereby enabling the charging contact pieces to make contact with a pair of charging terminals of the electronic apparatus. An elastic member is provided to urge the charging contact pieces to the insertion concave section. The contact pieces are connected to an output of a rectifying section to constitute a switch when in contact with the charging contact pieces. The charging contact pieces are retracted when the electronic apparatus is inserted into the insertion concave section.
With such a structure, when the electronic apparatus is inserted into the insertion concave section, the charging terminal of the electronic apparatus is brought into a contact with the charging contact pieces and by retracting the charging contact pieces against elasticity of the elastic member, the charging contact pieces are brought into contact with the contact pieces connected to the output of the rectifying section. Consequently, the rectifying section can be connected to the charging terminals of the electronic apparatus through a switch constituted of the contact pieces and charging contact pieces. When the electronic apparatus is removed from the insertion concave section, the charging contact pieces are separated from the contact pieces thereby interrupting power to the rectifying section.